


Wing Windows are a Vision into Happiness

by xeboot



Series: Revue of Wholesome Monster Cuddling [2]
Category: Manaria Friends (Anime), 少女☆歌劇 レヴュー・スタァライト | Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight (Anime)
Genre: As it should everywhere, Bondage, F/F, Kuro has horns, Manaria Friends AU, Maya has hornt, Maya's love of food very much applies here, Nakama?, No They're Rivals, Oral Sex, Tail Sex, What do you mean dragon isn't food?, Wing job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 19:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeboot/pseuds/xeboot
Summary: In which Maya is an openly and shamelessly lustful princess at a magic academy and Claudine is a half-dragon who, to her own detriment and safety, is far too attractive. Manaria Friends AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll just take a break from haunting 4 and watch Manaria Friends. What’s the worst that can hap—fuck. Disregard thematic and symbolic prose, acquire wing window fetish. This distraction is brought to you by tail motions far too lovingly animated and a certain someone being a ho.
> 
> I'm just going to post this as a one-shot but there's two more parts after this. It kind of ends ok here, but if I do continue, there is a 100% chance this goes full throttle porny so you've been warned. It's 3 am, I'm tired and filled with regrets and I got about two weeks before classes consume my life. rawr
> 
> Vague spoilers for Manaria Friends storylines since they're referenced but modified since mykr relationship dynamics are pretty different.

They are forty minutes into their two-hour exam, and Maya is already bored. She taps her pen impatiently against her completed answer sheet as she scans through her work. She knows everything she’s written is correct and, what more, her teacher’s understanding of medicinal runes is outdated. She helpfully included in her answer where the theory he was basing one of the questions on needed retooling and how to make the overall healing spell more potent. Like all the exams she had taken over the course of this week, this one had been too easy.

Maya may be a princess, but she is a prodigy at magic first and foremost. She is fully confident in the effort she makes every day, especially that healing spell: she had just used the exact spell modification two weeks ago. It had worked even better than the monastic holy water she had acquired from one of her temple visits so she’s ready to prove her spell’s superiority if her teacher questions her logic. Not that he would: her reputation and skill is widely known and well regarded. Maya is tempted to turn her exam in so she can escape the stuffy classroom; however, a flash of gold in the row in front of her catches her eye.

Claudine has shifted in her seat. The Dragonborn princess is still pouring over the exam, furiously scribbling her answers onto the parchment. Maya can tell from the stretch of her wings and the crooked angle of her tail that the half-dragon is still committed to her task. The moment Maya entered the magic academy and made her vast talents apparent, Claudine had declared herself to be Maya’s rival. Though she had yet to defeat or outscore Maya in anything, Claudine is the closest anyone has gotten. Maya, therefore, views her as a worthy opponent—a precious rival—and, if she is being truthful to herself, she also views Claudine as something…more.

Just then the half-dragon sits up to get a better view of the blackboard in front of the room. The motion causes her long blonde hair to shift. Maya leans forward as well. She knows Claudine’s hair is a source of pride and that the dragoness takes meticulous care of it. Today it glimmers beautifully against the rays of sunlight beaming into the room as it rests between her golden wings. If she strains her eyes, Maya can catch how the individual strands of hair cover the back section of Claudine’s blouse. And there! Right there, Maya can see the barest hint of skin that is usually shielded by Claudine’s hair. Her fingers twitch. She barely notices that her pen has dropped on the table. Oh, what she would give to brush that hair away to uncover the pale treasure that lay beneath it!

Maya glances at the teacher; he is busy reading a book. She then discreetly checks around the room and sees that the rest of her classmates are similarly engrossed in their work. The teacher had put an anti-magic field up to prevent cheating, but Maya knows how to bypass it with no one the wiser. She debates doing so. She just needs one finger—just one finger—to conjure a small wind, a slight breeze, to brush Claudine’s hair aside. She wants to see more of the half-dragon’s naked back. Normally Claudine would notice when Maya is spellcasting, but she’s distracted by her exam. One of Claudine’s finest qualities is her singular focus. So now this is Maya’s chance!

She is halfway through her silent incantation when, to her great joy, Claudine saves her from needing to completely break the rules: the half-dragon gathers her hair into both of her hands and pulls it to the left side of her neck. She is twisting it in an absentminded fashion as she continues to contemplate the questions up on the blackboard. Maya sighs happily as she leans back in her chair to appreciate the sight before her. Her eyes greedily roam across the bare expanse of skin now revealed to her. This is a rare opportunity and she plans on fully savoring the moment.

She has always been fascinated by Claudine’s school-issued blouse. To accommodate Claudine’s wings, there is a diamond-shaped gap formed in the back where one side of the blouse overlaps with the other. The overall effect is incredibly elegant in form and purpose: the blouse modestly covers the majority of Claudine’s back but allows for the full movement of her other appendages. And the back creases of the cloth are neat: Claudine’s wings just barely stretch the edges of the diamond’s left and right sides. Maya’s favorite part of this article of clothing is, however, how the top and bottom of the diamond highlights the slope of Claudine’s spine and how they draw attention to her lovely shoulder bones. Maya imagines what it would feel like to run her hands across that skin and how the sinews there would ripple beneath her palms. Claudine is just as athletic as she is, and Maya can see even from here how well defined her muscles are. They would be such a treat to explore especially since, given her unique physiology, Claudine has another set of muscles connected to her scapula to control the movement of her wings.

And that section where her skin meets her scales! The contrast of textures must be amazing to feel, especially the way her soft human skin transitions into the smooth and slightly overlapping dragon scales. Maya knows from her stray and mostly accidental brushes how wonderfully soft the leather-like membrane of Claudine’s wings is, but she is not content with just knowing that. She wants to run her hands all over the skin—rub that membrane between her fingers and her thumb—and take her time to memorize each and every sensation she discovers. Maya’s hands twitch again. Her tongue runs across the roof of her mouth. She wonders if the uncovered section of Claudine’s back gets cold—she never thought to ask. If she presses her hand there—would Claudine twitch? Oh, she can already imagine the bright red blush on that girl’s face and how it would travel to her pointed ears.

Maya bites her lips. In the days leading to their exams, she’s been very bored. Claudine had been insistent on studying alone. She wanted to prove herself, to stand on her own, and it did not make sense to study with Maya if Claudine was to defeat her. Or so Claudine says—the half-dragon hasn’t been completely alone this week—no, Maya had caught her a few times unable to fully turn down helping some of her classmates. That girl is far too gregarious and kind for her own good, Maya thinks with a frown. Why did Claudine only avoid studying with her? Maya could’ve helped her: in fact, if she did, Maya is certain Claudine would have finished the exam by now. At this rate, it would take her at least twenty more minutes and—

Claudine stretches and all thoughts escape from Maya’s head. Well, not all of them. All she can think of now is how nice is the curve of Claudine’s hips, and how her dark red corset only serves to better highlight those curves. The corset complements Claudine’s outfit perfectly in both style and purpose: the garment helps prevent Claudine’s wings from getting tangled in any loose clothing. And the color contrast between the dark corset with the white blouse and her red pleated skirt is very pleasing to Maya’s eyes, especially given how the colors contrast with Claudine’s brilliant golden dragon appendages. Even though she is wearing the same uniform as everyone else, Maya deeply appreciates how stylishly Claudine carries herself.

And when Maya’s eyes travel down to Claudine’s skirt, she can see the swell of the girl’s tail beneath it. After molting, Claudine had been strangely protective about its increased size even though Maya thought it filled her out nicely. Ah, and to feel that tail in her hands again—the most Maya has ever felt of it is whenever Claudine lashed it out at her. Even when struck, the cooler sensation of the scales felt quite pleasing against Maya’s skin. Once, she had even rubbed her thumb over the bottom part of Claudine’s tail after catching it mid-swing. Maya thought the experience was worth it, even if she did get slapped afterwards.

Maya is too busy smiling at the memory to see the angry twitch in Claudine’s tail. She does, however, notice when the dragon girl turns around and glares meaningfully at her. Maya tilts her head and responds back with a happy smile. Her eyes then travel up from Claudine’s face to the ivory horns on her head, crowning Claudine in a beautiful half halo. White horns with shining blonde hair—oh! To Maya, this girl is far more radiant than even the angels!

There is a loud thump in the room as Claudine’s tail slams into the floor in an expression of frustration. The sound causes many heads to turn, including the teacher. Maya can hear Claudine hiss in annoyance before she ducks her head down, not before shooting Maya another warning glare. 

Maya decides then that she has outstayed her welcome. She stands up and turns in her test. When she shuts the door behind her, the last thing she sees is her teacher blinking owlishly at her paper.

She decides to wait outside the room. She leans against the wall near one of the large windows overlooking the rest of the campus. While most of the week had been gray, dreary, and raining, today the sun is out in full force and there is not a cloud in the sky. Maya opens a window. She takes a deep breath. She enjoys the fresh air and the breeze on her face.

This had been their final exam for the semester. The moment Claudine steps out of the room, Maya is determined that they need to start making up for their lost time together. She wouldn’t mind if they started making out for their lost time either—ever since her molting, Claudine seems to have become even more attractive—but that is neither here or there. Probably. Perhaps. Maya’s self-control has undergone much training these last few weeks. Today too, she will need to exercise it.

Maya distracts herself by going through the notes she’s written in the personal spellbook she carries at her waist. She is in the middle of reviewing the list of her favored spells when the door opens and Claudine appears.

Claudine’s scowl widens when she sees Maya. The half-dragon marches towards her and, before she can react, Maya’s personal space has been breached. Both of Claudine’s hands are on the wall next to Maya’s head. Before her molting, Claudine had been shorter than her, but now she has gained enough height to glare down at Maya. Maya does not mind; her arms quiver in a way that has nothing to do with the weight of the book she’s holding.

“What did you do, Tendou Maya?” the dragoness snarls.

“Could you perhaps be more specific? I seek to accomplish a great deal every day.”

“Grr! Your exam! The teacher barely noticed when I submitted mine! He was too busy reading yours!”

“Oh, I included in a modified formula for the healing spell we were asked to compose. Would you like to learn it?”

“Hmph! This doesn’t mean I’ve lost! I haven’t—h-hey! Just where do you think you’re t-touching?”

“Your eyelashes, they are especially long,” Maya observes. She has placed her hand on Claudine’s cheek as she leans forward to take a better look. Sure enough, it seems like the half-dragon has spent extra effort on her make-up today. “The effects are quite beautiful. Perhaps you could teach me, Princess Saijou? It can be an exchange.”

“Stop calling me that! Jeez, you’re a princess too so don’t be so formal!” Claudine huffs, turning away from Maya. Despite the harshness of her tone, Maya can see, from the way Claudine’s tail is swishing wildly and the red flush of her ears, the other girl’s embarrassment. It is one of the reasons why Maya self-control has become strained as they have grown closer. It is also  _the_  reason why Maya insist on calling Claudine by her title every-so often.

“So you agree to these terms then, Saijou Claudine?”

“No! I haven’t accepted a thing!”

“Very well, let us have another competition as we await the results of our examinations. If you win, I will admit my defeat.”

“And if you win?”

Maya’s smile is ever-so serene. “Why, we shall have our sleepover.”

The end of Claudine’s tail lands on the ground with a thump. She turns slightly to face Maya, and Maya can see the turmoil in the other girl’s expression. Her smile widens. Ever since their boat trip, Maya has been wanting to have a sleepover with Claudine. She has been rebuffed at every instance, but she now senses another opportunity. Claudine isn’t able to turn down a challenge, especially one issued by Maya.

“I’m never going to wear one of those stupid chikidon pajamas. They’re ugly.”

“I think they’re cute,” Maya protests. The yellow pajamas looked incredibly comfortable and she especially liked how the hood was shaped to look like a chick’s head.  

“I am a proud dragoness. Why would I ever dress like a dumb chicken?”

“You won’t have to if you do not lose. Are you going to lose to me, Saijou Claudine?”

Claudine’s entire body has gone stiff. Maya knows she has captured Claudine’s complete attention. With a stomp of her foot, the blonde-haired girl turns to face Maya with fury burning in her eyes. Her wings are fully unfurled as she straightens herself to her full height. With one hand on her hip and the other pointed directly at Maya, Claudine declares, “Of course I won’t lose! I will name the challenge and wipe that smug smile off your face once and for all, Tendou Maya!”

“I agree to these terms.”

“In one hour, I challenge you to a battle outside the abandoned school! Prepare yourself for defeat!”

With that said, Claudine jumps out of the open window and flies away. While Maya finds it unfortunate that Claudine left without her, the half-dragon’s flamboyant exits are always entertaining. And she quite likes how Claudine’s tail sways in the air. From where she stands, it almost seems like it’s waving to her.  

Maya waves back.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

Punctuality is one of the hallmarks of a good princess, and Maya is an exceptional princess. She has never once been late to a class, meeting, or event. Today is no different: she arrives at their promised battleground with over twenty minutes to spare. To her great fortune—and perhaps Claudine’s misfortune, however—Maya’s choice on how to best utilize her time is more than a little suspect.

To wit, she is currently perched on the highest floor of the abandoned school. She knows from their previous matches where Claudine will make her appearance, so she has adjusted herself accordingly. From up high, Maya has a panoramic view of the entire domain. She will see the exact moment when her rival appears. The school had, after all, been built with its back against the cliff overlooking the mountains. Given that Claudine would want to conserve her strength for their match, Maya anticipates that the half-dragon will choose—as she has always chosen—to reach the school from the forest. It was the logical thing to do: why would anyone choose the tedious method of traveling around the trees?

Maya wouldn’t, that’s for sure. Once this place became the preferred location for them to meet, the industrious princess had set up a portal from her room to this school’s planetarium. It took her a significant amount of research, time, and a probably inadvisable jaunt through the forbidden archives of the library, but times like these made Maya appreciate her own foresight. Besides, as the princess and future leader of this nation, Maya finds rules more like helpful guidelines. And, of course, she has developed quite the taste for the forbidden.

On that subject of forbidden fruit, Maya soon spots Claudine emerging from the dense forest. The blonde-haired girl makes her way towards the school’s entrance. Maya nods approvingly. The Dragonborn princess is also someone who is punctual to a fault.

When she sees the other girl looking for her, Maya reflexively hides behind a pillar. She debates whether or not to cast an invisibility spell, but decides it isn’t worth the risk. Dragons have strong anti-magical properties and Claudine is quite sensitive to changes in the environment, especially when Maya is the one affecting it. Maya makes a mental note to try the invisibility spell some other time. For now, she considers herself fortunate that this land is dense with magical energy so Claudine couldn’t tell where she and Odette are.

Odette, of course, is one of the divine spirits that Maya has made a pact with. When she was young, she had been approached by the divine spirits of ancient heroes who had sensed her strong magical power and her stronger desire to become a just and capable ruler. Once they had judged her conviction, they had deemed her worthy of their power. Of the spirits that Maya can call upon, Odette the Maverick is the one she’s most compatible with and the spirit is also quite fond of Maya. The spirit took the form of a harpy adorned head to toe in battle-worn knight armor. The only parts not covered in plate mail were her talons and her wings.

The divine and noble warrior is currently peeking off the side of the roof to see whether or not Claudine has caught them. The half-dragon appears to not have as she taps her feet and tail impatiently on the ground before she sits down on the steps of the entrance with her back facing Maya.

Maya is overjoyed. She gives a nod to Odette who also nods back in acknowledgment. Maya unclasps her spellbook from its holster and flips it open to a blank page.

The afternoon breeze is strong, strong enough that Maya’s hair is ruffled. And below her, she can see how the wind blows through the half-dragon’s golden locks. Maya takes a moment to admire how brightly Claudine’s hair shimmers in the noonday sun before she glances at Odette and tilts her head.

On her silent command, the armored harpy leaps from the roof to the back of the dilapidated school. With a flap of her mighty wings, the next breeze that passes through is much stronger. It is strong enough to blow all of Claudine’s hair to the side and there! Right there! Maya aims her spellbook at Claudine and magical ink instantly dances on the page. Maya eagerly looks at her book and she smiles blissfully when she sees what she has captured.

It is the best image yet she has taken of Claudine. The other girl has been caught in the mid-motion of tucking her hair behind her ear. A section of skin and scales could be seen through her curtain of hair. Maya sighs contently as she lovingly traces her fingers across the lines depicting Claudine’s shoulder bones. The image is more beautiful than any painting she has ever seen. The moment she gets back to the castle she will commission the best—

“Tendou Maya! I know you’re here. Show yourself!” Claudine shouts.

Maya frowns. She would have liked to spend a few more minutes pouring over the spoils of her effort, but she does have a battle to win. A thought then occurs to her and her smile widens. There’s no reason why she can’t multitask. She is, after all, an exceptional princess.

Maya steps out from her hiding spot.

“Congratulations for finding me, Princess Saijou. Isn’t it unfortunate that you did not choose hide-and-seek for our match? I must commend you for—

A column of flames hurtles towards her. Odette blocks it with her wings before it can reach Maya. Claudine’s jaws are still dripping with fire as she snarls.

“Get down here and face me this instant, Tendou Maya!”

Maya grins confidently as she throws her spellbook into the air and then saunters off the building with a deliberate flourish. Her descent is immediately slowed by Odette’s magic as the ancient spirit follows dutifully behind her, as does her book.

Claudine doesn’t wait for her to reach the ground before spitting more flames at Maya.

Maya conjures a wall of flame of her own to cancel Claudine’s attack. While she is proficient with all the elements, she too has a penchant for fire. Perhaps that is why she got along so well with the half-dragon.

Claudine is still ramping up. With an angry swish of her tail, she plants her feet firmly in the grass and throws at Maya an enormous pillar of fire. It is far too large for Maya to block. Maya chooses instead to dodge by quickening her descent. She can feel the heat of the flames as it blazes past her head as it continues to travel through the sky.

As she gets closer to the ground, Maya and her summon simultaneously blast the grass with gusts of air. They serve as an effective cushion for Maya to land. Claudine has to brace herself from the artificial gusts; she digs her feet into the ground and, when that is not enough, she uses her tail as an anchor to keep herself from being blown away.

Maya smiles proudly at the sight. Claudine has improved and she is compelled to say as much:

“Well done. It seems your size is finally suitable for your stature.”

Claudine squints in confusion until she follows Maya’s gaze to her tail. Realization dawns upon her and the half-dragon twitches.

 “H-How dare you, Tendou Maya!” Claudine shouts, her face redden by both anger and embarrassment. She takes hold of her own tail and clutches it close to her, both a defense mechanism and a desire to hide the extra girth her tail had gained since her molting. “I’m not fat!”

Now it’s Maya’s turn to be confused. “That is not my intention. I would never imply such a thing, Princess Saijou. I was merely commenting on your improvements and how well it suits your frame.”

“Stop calling me that, you…you irritatingly perverted woman! I’m gonna make you pay!”

Maya doesn’t understand the reaction, but she nevertheless smiles when she sees scales spread up Claudine’s neck to the edges of her face. She readies herself for their match. She knows from experience that Claudine’s power grew as the girl’s dragon heritage became more prominently displayed. This happened most often when Claudine is enraged. The dragoness is battle ready with both of her hands and feet converted into talons.

Maya so does love seeing the breadth of Claudine’s emotions. In the confines of castle life, she is used to sycophantic gestures and empty platitudes from those around her. At school, Maya mostly sees expressions of awe and hushed fear. What she sees now, however, fills her with excitement. There is nothing inauthentic about the raw fury directed at her. Claudine’s pupils have sharpened into draconic slits and she bares her glistening white fangs. Oh, how magnificent! What a delight for Maya to see!

She stares proudly at the sight before her. In the past, her Claudine had been more withdrawn as the half-dragon was afraid of subjecting others to her destructive power. Against Maya, however, Claudine couldn’t afford to hold anything back. Consequently, as part of their rivalry, Claudine has gained control over her previously unbridled strength. And this allowed her confidence and natural charisma to shine through her previously self-imposed solitude.

That is something Maya regrets a little. She is a jealous woman, after all. With her powers under control and nothing to hide, Claudine’s true nature had been revealed. The amicable half-dragon has thus become quite popular with her classmates. And while Maya is happy for her—she truly is—she also can’t deny that part of her wants to keep selfishly coveting Claudine.

But that is neither here or there. Right now, Maya has to focus on winning so she can have her sleepover. And looking at this magnificent creature before her, whose back is towards the setting sun, whose golden hair and scales shine against the horizon, Maya knows exactly what she’s fighting for.

“Shall we begin?”

The only response she gets is a roar as Claudine leaps at her. Maya rushes to meet her rival. She casts a barrier to deflect the incoming blow at her head and she ducks below Claudine’s attack. She instantly calls forth from her spellbook magical tendrils to bind the half-dragon. Her spell doesn’t even reach Claudine: the magic fizzles out just from the overwhelming pressure the girl is emitting. Claudine turns around and breathes a wide arc of fire. Odette appears in front of the flame to protect her and Maya uses the spirit as a springboard to leap into the air.

With a thrust of her right arm, three icicles are cast and sent hurtling towards Claudine. They instantly dissolve in Claudine’s anti-magic field. Maya redoubles her efforts when she lands and her next batch breaks through only for Claudine to immediately grab one of the icicles and uses it to smash the other two. She then launches the remaining icicle like a javelin and Maya cancels the spell with a wave of her left hand while using her right hand to conjure a pillar of flame from the ground. 

Claudine jumps safely away from the attack. She then stretches out her wings and, with a mighty flap, she lunges towards Maya. Maya knows from experience that she’ll need five barriers to protect herself from the impact, but she only has time to put up four.

With a triumphant smirk, the half-dragon raises her talons as she smashes through the fourth barrier. Before her attack can connect, Odette rams into Claudine and sends the golden Dragonborn flying. The impact causes the spirit to disappear and Maya takes the opportunity of their distance to point at the spellbook floating next to her. The book flips to her desired page as it floats above her head. Maya is wreathed in flames as multiple circles of runes spin around her as she chants her summoning spell.

“ _Schweinshaxe_ ,” Maya bellows as a burst of magic causes her hair to dance wildly. She has called upon another of her divine spirits. This time, it is a giant, lance-wielding centaur knight who gallops past her. Once in range, he thrust his weapon at Claudine.

By then, the fearsome dragoness has already righted herself and her talons greet the point of the lance head-on. Maya blinks in surprise when she sees Claudine’s claws crack through the lance before the dragoness rips it out of the centaur’s hands and uses the brunt of the weapon to smack the summoned warrior out of the air and right towards Maya.

Maya’s eyes widen as she is sent scrambling. She needs to take measures to avoid getting hit by the warrior’s body. She cancels her levitation spell and rolls out of the way just as the centaur crashes into the dirt next to her. She just barely dodged his body.

Above her, Claudine preens.

“Tumbling in the ground suits you.”

 “Very well. Let us acknowledge your strength in being able to tarnish my uniform,” Maya says stoically as she stands up and brushes the dirt from her clothes. “Now, let us truly begin, Saijou Claudine.”

With that, Maya calls her book towards her. As Claudine is well-versed in Maya’s battle habits, the half-dragoness tries to interrupt Maya before she can finish her next spell by sending more flames her way. Had Maya tried to summon another one of her divine spirits, it would have worked, but Maya has pulled from the pages of her book her favorite weapon. With her left hand, she deflects the first column of flame with a barrier and, with a mighty thrust, her summoned rapier pierces through the rest.

Claudine’s eyes narrow upon seeing the weapon.

“Fine. If that’s how you want to play it, I can do that too,” the dragoness growls before she proudly throws her head back and holds out her right hand. Fire bursts from the hand and, from those orange flames, Claudine’s broadsword emerges. She points her blade at her opponent. “Prepare yourself, Tendou Maya.”

With that, the half-dragon dives at her rival.

Maya grins as the rush of adrenaline fills her body and her ears ring with the hum of magic. She meets Claudine head-on, their weapons colliding briefly as they pass each other. Instead of trying to stop Claudine, Maya uses the half-dragon’s momentum against her. She pushes Claudine’s shoulder with her free hand as the girl passes her and the dragoness stumbles in the air. Claudine almost hits the ground but is able to spread her wings in time to be lifted back in the air.

Maya doesn’t relent. She pivots and dashes forward. With the aid of an air spell, she leaps off the ground and aims her rapier directly at Claudine’s back.

Claudine is just barely able to spin around in time to block the blow with her sword. With a snarl, she raises her left claw and Maya expects more fire. She begins to set up her shield but to her surprise, Claudine instead chooses to grab a fistful of Maya’s uniform and throws her further into the sky.

Maya can feel the coldness of the atmosphere as she speeds through the clouds as well as the condensation. She’s travelling too fast and her spellbook can’t keep up. Fortunately for her, she has one spell memorized and fully incorporated into her being.

Fire warms her as summoning runes again surround her. Maya doesn’t need the chant or the incantation. All she needs to do is close her eyes and call out. Odette materializes. The harpy catches her. Maya looks down on the battlefield. From up here, her form is hidden by the clouds. Claudine hasn’t followed her. A thought then occurs to her: she’ll use this to her advantage.

“Odette,” she commands as she casts the invisibility spell on herself.

Manipulating the winds around her, the armored harpy sends Maya hurtling down from the clouds. In one of their previous battles, Claudine had used a similar move and, well, Maya does learn from the best.

While Claudine can’t see her, the dragoness seems to intuitively know where she is. She is thus able to react quickly when she senses Maya: Claudine barely avoids the impact when Maya’s sword hits the ground, causing an enormous crater to form near the school. Dust forms around them in a hazy cloud. Maya stands up with an accomplished smirk as the invisibility spell wears off. That had worked far more effectively than she had expected. She has to levitate to reach the original ground level.  

“What happened to keeping this place intact?” Claudine scowls as she stands up.

“I’ll fix it later,” Maya says, unconcerned about the damage. “Besides, your fire almost hit the school earlier.”

“I knew you were going to deflect it so it was fine.”

Maya tilts her head to concede this point. Both of them value these grounds. This place is where they first formally met, after all. The abandoned school is a space sacred to them, especially the atrium where the enchanted piano resides. Maya knows that neither one of them wants to risk completely destroying this space. Even in their chaotic battles, they are careful to limit the scope of their destruction. And, when that can’t be prevented, Maya has learned a significant amount of restoration spells.

“Shall we continue?” Maya asks.

“You don’t have to tell me that,” Claudine grumbles before she points one of her talons at Maya. Flame erupts beneath her feet and Maya barely dodges it in time.

Maya grins. It looks like she’s not the only one learning new tricks from her opponent. Claudine continues to summon fire beneath Maya’s feet and she has to keep dancing out of the way as flame after flame erupts. She’s being boxed in so Maya takes to the air.

Claudine is ready for her and the half-dragon immediately attacks her from the right. Both of Claudine’s hands are gripping her broadsword and Maya knows she doesn’t have the strength to deflect it in time. Determined to make the best of it, she creates three barriers to protect her side and she summons a gray-colored flame to burst from her rapier as she thrusts it forward. Her weapon won’t reach Claudine in time, but that doesn’t mean her magic won’t.

The wind is knocked out of Maya as the force of Claudine’s blow makes contact with her shields and shatters them. It sends her flying though luckily Odette is there to catch Maya before she hits the ground. Maya blinks dizzily, disoriented from the blow. Above her, Claudine is gripping her face as she tears Maya’s fire away from her form like a burning rag. She bares her teeth. It looks like Maya’s flame has done its purpose in sapping Claudine from her strength. While it had weakened her, the dragoness is clearly enraged. She throws her sword at Maya. Odette shields her from the attack but then the sword explodes and the spirit is completely disintegrated in the blast.

Maya frowns as she regains her bearings; she stands up. Around her the explosion has scorched the grass and burned even the rubble. She won’t be able to summon Odette for a while: Claudine has completely depleted the spirit’s power. When she looks up, she sees that Claudine is gearing up for an enormous attack. In her raised right claw, she is creating the largest fireball Maya has ever seen. And that’s before her left joins claw in and makes it even bigger.

Maya thinks fast as she slams her rapier into the earth. A counter spell comes to her mind though she has never had the time to practice it before. It should work in theory: the only question is whether or not she has time. She has to work fast—there’s no telling when Claudine is going to release her attack.

Maya instantly crafts a circle of runes in the air with both her hands, aiming it above Claudine’s head and the fireball that has gotten large enough to blot out the sun. She chants her spell quickly. There are a few short cuts she can make in the summoning; she can draw on her work she’s already done on this land, so if she’s lucky she can probably replicate—

Claudine is about the throw her giant fireball; Maya swipes her hand to uncover her hastily created portal.

From the portal, the ocean meets Claudine in a great deluge of water. The sheer force of it sends the dragoness crashing down, slamming her into the ground as torrents upon torrents continue to fall upon her. Maya grits her teeth as it takes all her strength to shut the portal. She falls to her knees in exhaustion. Even in those few seconds, the water she had pulled from the ocean is enough to turn her previous created crater into a small lake. And in the middle of it is Claudine.

Maya glances in concern as she stares at Claudine’s body laying limply in the water face down. She is about to fish the dragoness out before she sees the other girl’s golden wings twitch. Claudine gasps for air and she wades towards the edge of the saltwater pool.

“Was that really necessary?” she manages to say between coughs.

Maya smiles sheepishly.

“Perhaps? Your attack looked dangerous. I didn’t think I would survive...”

Maya blinks as Claudine gets up from the water. She forgets what she was about to say. While she had seen the half-dragon in a swimsuit—one that was very flattering and well-fitting, she must add—Claudine’s white blouse is now transparent due to its time in the water. The way it’s clinging to her body, the way Maya can see the outline of the other girl’s black bra…wow.

And that’s not to mention the way her wet hair is clinging to her face. The now unruly mane gives the scowling dragoness such a wild look that Maya finds…quite admirable.

“Tendou Maya? Hello? Maya? Tendou Maya? Are you listening?”

Maya bites her lips. She’s vaguely aware that Claudine is saying something to her. She could answer Claudine or she could continue to watch how water falls from the other girl’s lovely wings and how the brilliant summer sun glints off of her golden scales. And right now she really prefers to do the latter.

“Maya? Maaaya,” Claudine repeats, snapping her fingers right in front of her face.

Maya blinks as she stares blankly at Claudine’s now human hands. It looks like her form reverted back to her usual appearance. She is very tempted to look down, but she then remembers what she’s supposed to do. Maya fixes her gaze on Claudine’s face, one that is torn between annoyance and concern.

She points at her spellbook above her and it begins to capture the picture of Claudine in her wet uniform. Wait. That’s not the thing Maya has to do. 

Maya smiles serenely. In a fluid motion, she brings her pointed finger down towards Claudine as if that had been her intention all along.  

“I believe this is my win. I will see you tonight, Saijou Claudine.”

Claudine clenches her teeth but she doesn’t disagree. With a frustrated growl, the half-dragon stomps towards the forest.

And while Maya hates Claudine leaving, she thoroughly enjoys watching her walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's probably responsible for me to say this, especially since the subscriptions have more than x4 since last time, but please look at the new tags and how this has been bumped up to Explicit. This chapter lives up to the full throttle porny warning and then some. So considered yourself warned and be responsible yo. I'm a bit surprised myself at how wild this is so yeaaaaah. I've given up trying to plan mykr actions and stuff because they just do whatever they like and it just works so I'm just like whatever yo. Just is justice! Or something, idk. 
> 
> I blame this all on the aunt bratfurry?
> 
> chikidon pjs if you need further visuals: https://twitter.com/maho_tomita6261/status/1090089415811026946

As the crown princess and the future leader of this academy, Maya would never do something as unsightly as run through the school hallways. She is far too well-bred to do something like that; however, tonight, there is a definite sense of urgency in her steps as she makes her way to Claudine’s room. She has been thinking, dreaming—spending countless hours imagining—this night. Oh, of all the wonderful, wonderful opportunities that will soon be upon her! For tonight is her first ever sleepover and, under these circumstances, Maya believes she has some allowance for her modest transgressions.

Indeed, she has no will or desire to hide the smile on her face as she makes her way to Claudine’s room with elegant haste. Joy and elation blossom inside her: they are feelings that are not dissuaded the slightest by the baffled glances and open-mouthed stares she receives from other students. And tucked safely underneath her left arm is one of Maya’s prized possessions, one she is certain Claudine will appreciate as a token of her sleepover goodwill. After all, she read in one of her many books on the subject that gifts are often arranged in advance in order to curry favor from the participants of these auspicious events.

Maya had been so excited she immediately transported herself back to her room after their battle and began to get ready. She had been so caught up in her last-minute studying and preparations that she forgot to eat dinner. Nevertheless, not even her stomach’s grumbling will deter her from her path. And so, she arrives at Claudine’s dorm room. With a radiant smile, she knocks on the door.

“I have arrived as promised. Princess Saijou, will you grant me the—

“Don’t call me that,” Claudine scolds as she opens the door, interrupting Maya before she could finish her proclamation. “It took you long enough, Tendou Maya! And what…what are you wearing?”

Maya blinks and looks down. She is wearing pajamas. “Is it not customary to properly dress for this occasion?”

“You didn’t come all this way wearing _that_ , did you?”

“Yes?” Maya answers hesitantly, tilting her head in confusion. The motion causes the hood of her pajamas to fall to her neck. “While students are supposed to dress in uniform, the weekend is upon us, and I believed that this event would supersede any other regulations?”

Claudine stares at her hopeful expression; the half-dragon's lips twitch in irritation. Finally, without a word, she grabs a fistful of Maya’s chikidon pajamas and uses it to pull her into the dorm room. Claudine then slams the door behind them.

“So, this is your lair,” Maya admires as she removes her shoes. She is met with a tastefully decorated lounge area, one that befits the Dragonborn princess. Claudine brought her own custom furniture and the room looks more like a fashionable apartment than an academy dorm. “It is marvelous.”

“It’s just a room, don’t call it a lair,” Claudine snaps. Even as she says that, Maya can see how the half-dragon's tail curls happily at her compliment.

In the early days of their friendship-rivalry, Maya had difficulty parsing out the logic behind Claudine’s actions. The other girl was constantly frowning, glaring, and slinging combative words at her. This led Maya to be on edge, unsure of how to respond to the half-dragon. She originally thought Claudine despised her until she noticed all the unconscious reactions she elicited. For instance, whenever Maya approached her, Claudine’s tail would curl happily just like it is doing now. Whenever Maya would praise Claudine, the tips of her pointed ears would go red. And once she understood her tells, Maya could see into Claudine’s heart. And—oh! What she sees!

Claudine is just as prepared as Maya for their sleepover. Maya notices immediately that the half-dragon is wearing new sleepwear: she quite likes how the black sash on her pink pastel nightdress complements the girl’s usual headband. The light floral scent coming from Claudine also tells Maya that the other girl has just recently showered. And the extra shine on the girl’s ivory horns makes Maya think that Claudine has spent extra time filing them, just like her nails. Even her scales look like they have been carefully polished. Maya smiles.

“Are you going to invite me in?” she asks.

“You’re already in. It’s just a sleepover so you don’t have to be so formal. Just sit down and make yourself comfortable,” Claudine says flatly. She proudly flips her hair over her shoulder as she turns around. As she does, Maya catches a glimpse of the exposed skin between the half-dragon’s wings. Her smile grows even more self-assured as she follows Claudine further into her lair.

The centerpiece of the room is a plush red _chaise longue_ that looks as luxurious as it does functional. Claudine sits down on it and, while Maya could sit on one of the nearby chairs, she decides to be bold. She thus slides next to Claudine, sitting so close that their knees are almost touching. The golden dragoness flinches.

“There are other seats, you know.”

“One of the key objectives of a sleepover is to improve the intimacy and familiarity between participants. I want to be closer to you, Claudine,” Maya declares, leaning towards the half-dragon. “Is this not acceptable?”

Up close, she can see all the turbulent expressions going through Claudine as the half-dragon struggles to respond to her. Finally, she settles on looking away with a scowl and a blush.

“Do what you will, Tendou Maya,” Claudine mutters, even as her tail ends up on the other side of Maya.

Maya is quite pleased with herself. Once again, she has predicted correctly. And when Claudine acts in this manner, how else can she respond but with admiration and fascination? Why wouldn’t she continue to reach out and test the boundaries between them?

Right now, even though Claudine is facing away from her, they are so close that Maya can count the individual strands of her eyelashes. She can feel the body heat of the half-dragon, a warmth that surpasses anything the human body could emit. And her finely-tuned ears can hear the slight increase in the tempo of Claudine’s breath as it speeds up in anticipation. Even though she’s facing away from Maya, Claudine is very aware of their proximity.

Please with the reaction she is receiving, Maya shifts ever-so-slightly so that her fingers brush up against Claudine’s. She can feel how the other girl trembles at the contact and even her wings twitch when Maya’s index finger slides over Claudine’s hand and rests between the junction of her middle and ring finger.

“That reminds me,” Maya says huskily, whispering into Claudine’s conveniently exposed ear. “I have a gift for you, Saijou Claudine.”

The other girl gasps and Maya leans back so she can present her gift which had blended into her own yellow-and-white pajamas. With both hands, Maya holds it out to Claudine, whose pupils instantly narrow into angry draconic slits upon recognition of the second pair of chikidon pajamas.

What happens next takes Maya completely off guard: Claudine’s left forearm makes contact with her chest, forcing her down as the half-dragon rips the offending fabric from Maya’s hands.

“How dare you,” Claudine growls as she straddles Maya, completely pinning her into the cushions. “I already warned you, Tendou Maya!”

In her right hand, Claudine conjures a fire so powerful that not even ashes remain of the cloth. Maya can only watch in awe as it completely disintegrates before her eyes. And before she can respond to the spectacle, the dragoness turns her sights onto Maya.

Now it’s Maya’s turn to gasp. Claudine’s lips are angrily upon her; the dragoness is kissing her so furiously, so passionately, she can barely keep up with the onslaught of sensation. She had been hoping her first kiss would have been a soft, blushing affair, but this?

This Maya can only groan against Claudine’s lips as they claim every inch of her. She can feel the growl rumbling in the half-dragon’s chest. The body above her is pressed so closely into Maya; her entire vision is only of Claudine as the dragoness casts her shadow upon her. And when Maya can finally react, she can feel the slight drag of Claudine’s extended fangs on the edges of her lips. The pressure is not enough to punctuate her skin but there’s a definite warning to it. She writhes against the solid weight; her hands run up on Claudine’s well-sculpted arms.

“What…what about the…sleepover?” she manages to pant when Claudine’s talented mouth travels to her neck. Her entire body shivers when she feels those sharpened canines against her collarbone.

“Fuck the sleepover. Isn’t this what you really wanted?” Claudine rebukes.

The pressure above her decreases though Maya’s heartbeat only further quickens at the sight above her. Claudine has sat up and is now smirking as she wipes her wet lips with the back of her hand. The golden dragoness’s wings are fully extended in a display of dominance. And that arrogant expression that glimmers in Claudine’s red-tinted eyes—oh! Maya can’t take it!

She immediately sits up; her hands take hold of Claudine’s ivory horns. Even as her lips crash against Claudine’s and she uses her entire weight in an attempt to force the dragoness down, Claudine doesn’t budge. She can feel the other girl’s smirk into her lips and Maya’s breath is forced from her lungs as she’s the one that gets pinned down again.

Ah! She should’ve known better than to challenge Claudine on the basis of pure strength, but Maya can barely think of her folly as she feels hands far too warm run up from her legs to her sensitive waist and then to her chest. She bucks and moans and Claudine only chuckles darkly in response.

Maya’s eyes instantly squeeze shut when she feels Claudine’s knee pressed against her core. She quivers; she shakes at the new sensation. Oh, those teeth are at her neck again as those hands are cupping her breasts before she can feel those fingers unfurl and…

Maya hears the sound of fabric ripping and her eyes flutter open just in time to see one of her buttons roll across the carpet. She looks down. Claudine has torn through her pajamas. The half-dragon’s attack, however, has stalled: Claudine is busy gaping at the black lacey bra Maya is wearing.

“You broke it,” Maya says, her voice cracking slightly under the recent onslaught and her all-too-real disappointment. She has worn the finest silk and fabrics that this land has to offer, yet these pajamas had been precious to her. And now Claudine has burned one and torn through the other.

“Oh, please, like you—

Claudine yelps; Maya takes advantage of the half-dragon’s distraction and uses magic to enhance her strength. She pushes Claudine off of her. The half-dragon’s wings flail uselessly; one of them crashes into the nearby table, a table that Maya just notices contains an assortment of food. She effortlessly conjures a barrier to prevent a stray snack tray and its accouterments from hitting her.

“You had your fun. Now it’s my turn,” Maya declares.

The dragoness has landed on her stomach. Before Claudine could right herself, Maya summons gray magical chains from the ground. They bind the half-dragon’s wrists and ankles to the floor. And as she stands up, Maya frowns at the rough texture beneath her feet. That wouldn’t do. With a snap of her fingers, she instantly transforms the carpet into a down mattress and with a flick of the same hand, she pushes all the other furniture aside. Her stage has been set. And so, Tendou Maya descends.

Claudine’s thrashing ceases when Maya swings one of her legs over the small of the dragoness’s back and sits down on her throne. She can feel the other girl jolt when she sensually traces her fingers across the uncovered section of the nightdress. She has waited a long time for this and Maya intends to fully engorge herself in this pleasure. She lowers her head down so she can taste the expanse of Claudine’s shoulder blades with her tongue, delighting in the feel of all the bumps and valleys now available for her exploration. Recalling the bites against her collarbone, Maya licks a trail up Claudine’s spine before she drags her teeth down on it.

Now it’s Claudine’s turn to buck but, as a princess, Maya is quite adept at riding. She simply grabs the base of Claudine’s wings with both hands and tucks her feet underneath the squirming tail. The friction of the tail against her makes her groan as she unconsciously grinds herself against it to further the vibrations. Now she isn’t the only one who is moaning, and Maya shudders in lust when she feels how Claudine’s tail wraps around her right leg.

She pumps her hands at the base of Claudine’s wings to encourage the dragoness to continue as she sucks on the skin before her, leaving a series of hickeys along the edges of the wing window. The contrast of the leathery membrane and the drag of the fine scales feels amazing in Maya’s hands. And, when she digs her fingers just underneath the scales, Claudine almost throws her completely off her perch as she screams Maya’s name.

Maya wonders for a brief moment if she needs a silencing spell before a flap of Claudine’s right wing distracts her. This wing appears to have made contact with more than just the table; Maya can see that the apex of the wing is smeared with the remains of one of the jam sandwiches. Pasted on the membrane is also a half intact rectangle of a wayward _mille-feuille._ There is an assortment of pastry cream along the edges of Claudine’s wing and, well, Maya now remembers her other hunger. There is no reason why she shouldn’t partake, so she does.

She sits up and takes Claudine’s food-covered wing in both of her hands, holding it in place so she can lick the cream off the outer edges of the appendage. As she does so, out of the corner of her eye, she sees that Claudine has laid her head to the side and is staring back at her, her face flush from all her previous exertions and Maya’s actions. Maya grins as she continues to clean with the dragoness’s implicit approval, especially since she notices her chains have been broken but Claudine allows her to continue without further protest. She takes extra care to press her tongue against the membrane as she eats the remnants of the puff pastry, the spasms she receives only serve to encourage her. When she is done, Claudine turns her head away from Maya.

“Base of my wings,” she mutters.

“Pardon?”

“Touch them.”

Maya blinks but she does as she is told. She places her hands on Claudine’s back, next to where the wings emerge from her shoulder.

“Like this?” she asks.

“Just the top part,” Claudine says before she gasps and arches her back when Maya runs her thumb around the section where skin meets scales. “Nnngh. M-Maya, yes.”

Maya watches with rapt fascination as she continues to stroke Claudine. The half-dragon’s breathing is growing more and more ragged as Maya continues to play with her erogenous zones. When Maya lightly scratches the top section of Claudine’s left wing, the dragoness’s tail immediately clings onto her leg.

“Maya,” she pleads.

Her name has never sounded so beautiful than when it’s said from those begging lips. Overcome with emotion, Maya bends down so she can kiss the center of Claudine’s back as she continues her ministrations. Claudine’s whimpers are becoming more frequent and, when Maya gently bites into her right wing, Claudine screams into the mattress before growing still, her tail falling limply between her legs.

Maya dismounts so she can lay next to Claudine. She is also panting from her own arousal, but the sight of Claudine makes pride—or at least something akin to it—burn inside her. She brushes a strand of hair from the dragoness’s damp face as she affectionately runs her thumb against the contours of Claudine’s cheek.

Really, to Maya, this girl is far more radiant than even the angels.

A few more minutes pass before Claudine’s eyes open. Maya smiles warmly at her.

“Hello.”

Claudine blinks at her a few times. The blonde-haired girl then frowns. Before Maya can question the reaction, she is pulled into a heated embrace.

“You’re still wearing those stupid pajamas.”

“I like them,” Maya protests. “And you tore them.”

“Urgh, if they mean so much to you, we can get them fixed the next time we’re in the city.”

“Yes,” Maya agrees happily. “And then you—

“No. I’m not wearing them. I’m never going to wear them.”

Maya debates whether or not pouting would work before the half-dragon rolls her onto her back. Claudine presses a kiss on Maya’s neck as her hands rest on her thighs. She can feel the heat searing from Claudine’s palms even through the fabric.

“You’ve also worn that stupid thing for too long, Maya. Take it off or we won’t continue.”

Under such a threat, Maya has no choice but to relent.

“Very well,” she says.

Both of them sit up though Claudine remains between Maya’s legs. The dragoness waits for her to undress even as her tail taps impatiently against the mattress. Maya unbuttons the section that has not been ripped and sheds herself from the yellow-and-white pajamas.

“See, you look so much better like this,” Claudine purrs as she runs her hands encouragingly up Maya’s now bare thighs. Maya trembles at the contact though she allows Claudine’s hands to wander up to the edges of her bra as the half-dragon dips her fingers into the still hidden skin.

“You should take yours off too,” Maya urges. Claudine kisses her on the lips before looking at her through half-lidded eyes.

“You first.”

Maya grins in response. She is far too competitive to go along with Claudine’s seduction without her own response.

“I’m glad your energy has returned to you,” she says, pitching her voice into her lower vocal register. She knows that Claudine can’t stand when she emphasizes her melodic cadence. Maya also knows Claudine can feel her breath on her lips due to their close proximity. Such actions would definitely rouse the temperamental dragoness. “It would be disappointing to end here, wouldn’t it?”

“I’m not going to lose,” Claudine bristles, immediately picking up on the change in atmosphere.

“Well then, at the same time?”

The dragoness glares at her but acquiesces. Her hand goes to the back of her nightdress to undo the buttons. Maya unclips her bra. With a shared look of confirmation, they both take off their clothes.

The moment Maya’s bra falls from her hand is the moment a frenzy of gold is upon her. She groans at the new sensation of skin pressed against skin as her back hits the mattress. The softness of their contact is so astounding, so comforting, she almost forgets herself. And that’s without feeling how Claudine is overwhelming her with kisses on her face, neck, and then the dragoness travels down to her chest. Maya’s stomach muscles instantly contract when she feels that heated mouth on one of her nipples as the other one is being toyed with by Claudine’s talented fingers. The wetness of Claudine’s tongue contrasted with the heat of her fire-breathing mouth is so unusual, so pleasurable, Maya doesn’t know what to do.

And that’s when Claudine looks up at Maya and smirks, her pupils turning into draconic slits and her teeth elongate and sharpen into points.

Maya’s mind goes instantly blank when Claudine takes her other breast into her mouth. The light press of those teeth against her skin makes her want to curl into the sensation. And then…and then she feels Claudine’s tongue and—oh—the dragoness now has a forked tongue and the way it glides across her sensitive skin almost makes Maya lose her preciously reigned-in control.

“C-Claudine,” she stutters.

She can feel the dragoness smirk into her skin before Claudine removes her fangs from Maya’s breast. Maya groans at the feeling of cold air against her damp, instantly stiffening skin, but she can’t focus on that because the dragoness is now slowly making her way down, leaving claiming marks on Maya’s abdomen, hips, and Maya screams when she feels those teeth sink into her inner thigh.

The palpitations of her heart seem to threaten to burst from her chest as her breathing grows wilder and more ragged than ever before. Claudine is now fluttering that far too remarkable tongue of hers along the bite mark as her hands reach for Maya’s soaked panties. Maya can only stare at the golden crown of hair as she feels her last piece of clothing slide off of her. Claudine then looks up; the half-dragon is all-too-pleased with herself.

“I win.”

Maya can’t even protest because all she can do is gasp. After announcing her victory, Claudine has dived down and is now doing amazing things with that inhumanly long tongue of hers. Maya’s vision blurs when she feels it pass her slippery folds. Each time Claudine laps at her, she can feel how long that tongue is and the way the fork just brushes against her inner hood makes every part of Maya tremble with need. Her ears ring; the sound of wet noises seems to echo in the room and are far, far too loud and Maya can only focus—feel—how Claudine is lapping at her, back-and-forth, back-and-forth, each as powerful as crashing waves that threaten to drown her.

And that’s when a hint of fang hits her most sensitive skin.

Maya screams; her feet instinctively kick out. They are grabbed before they could hit the half-dragon and pushed back into the mattress. Hands that feel like molten steel travel up her legs and Maya squeezes her eyes shut when she feels an even hotter tongue enter her.

She’s overheating—she must be overheating—with the way that tongue continues to enter her, slithering deeper and deeper into her body. Maya is twitching and her hands shakily reach down to Claudine’s horns to steady herself, to find some way to anchor herself to the sensation of having Claudine inside her. She’s shivering; she’s sweating; she is gripping so tightly to Claudine in fear of completely losing herself.

That tongue then presses on Maya’s upper walls—there’s still enough remaining that it could fold up and lay against Maya’s clit—and Maya’s eyes squeeze even tighter shut when she feels Claudine’s fingers enter her, stretching her even further apart.

There’s so much going on—so many different feelings. She can barely—no—she can’t stand it. Maya’s lungs are threatening to collapse with each wiggle of those fingers as more are inserted. And then, just as the pounding in her ears becomes almost thunderous and she is being fully consumed by wildfire, Claudine stops. Maya feels Claudine removes her head from her core. Her clit stiffens in need and she suddenly feels far too empty.

“W-why?” she gasps.

Maya opens her eyes. Slowly does the hazy form of Claudine solidify and slowly does Maya gaze focus until she can clearly see the half-dragon licking her lips. Claudine has never looked so proud of herself as she does now: the half-dragon stares directly into Maya’s eyes as she cleans her fingers one-by-one. Maya shudders. Her arms reach out and Claudine obliges her. The dragoness slides her arms under Maya’s as she props herself on her elbows.

“This is why,” Claudine says as she kisses Maya on the cheek. Maya blinks in confusion before she feels Claudine’s tail flick up against her slit before it presses into her lower lips. Instantly her hands cling onto the half-dragon’s shoulders as she feels the tail grow slippery with her arousal. “Or do you not want it, Maya?”

“I-I want you. All…all of you.”

“Of course you do. You’re mine, Maya!”

Maya can only groan in agreement as the tail enters her. She can’t help wincing in slight pain as her body tries to accommodate more-and-more of the girth. She is grateful that Claudine is attentive to her needs and waits until her spasm of pain turns into pleasure before she continues.

The feeling of those smooth scales and the smoother underbelly inside her is utterly maddening. She can feel it throb and pulse inside her and she isn’t the only one who moans when she clenches her lower body. Her arms encircle Claudine, pressing herself closer to the dragoness’s torso. Claudine continues to slowly push into her until Maya gasps.

“That’s…enough.”

Claudine grunts in affirmation. Instead of stopping as Maya expected, the dragoness instantly starts pulling out and the drag of the tail makes Maya shiver. One of her hands claws at the air until she grabs onto a horn as the other one scratches down Claudine’s back causing the dragoness to thrash. That thrash sends tremors into Maya as the tail rams up against her walls and she can feel all the bumps and ridges. And that’s when more of the tail gets pushed into her. Maya’s legs wrap around Claudine and she screams.

Oh, she really does like that tail. Especially now that it’s pumping in and out of her. The intensity is making her head spin and she can feel her voice growing hoarse. It’s like everything she is—everything—is coalescing in the place where they are connected and Maya can only focus on how wet and hot she feels and—

There! Right there! Claudine’s tail curls upward in the right place and, instead of screaming, Maya bites down as hard as she can on Claudine’s shoulder.

The half-dragon roars in pain. Maya hears a flurry of flapping—feels a rush of breeze—and suddenly her back hits a wall. Her vision is failing her: she just feels how that tail is now wrapped around her waist, constricting her breath. Claudine’s arms are next to her head—palms on the wall—she’s still pressed against her—skin against skin—only her back is now pressed against a wall and not a mattress. She can’t focus on that: she can’t focus on anything, not when that tail is pressed inside her, and she’s still getting fucked. All her awareness is leaving her; she doesn’t even know what’s happening when everything just explodes.

Maya slumps weakly against Claudine; her entire body is limp save for her involuntary twitches of pleasure. She barely notices when the tail lets her go and she is gently dropped to the floor. Her glazed-over eyes stare uncomprehendingly at wet scales that now glisten in the light before they close in exhaustion.

The first sense to return to Maya is her hearing. She can hear Claudine pant above her. She then can smell Claudine above her and feel the heat of their close proximity. When she opens her eyes, she sees Claudine is standing with one of her hands is braced against the wall, and the other one is between her legs. Her eyes are closed as she pleasures herself. Maya is at eye level with that hand and she frowns. She feels her body jolt into awareness as jealousy propels her to act.

That hand. That hand should be hers.

Because it is not, Maya’s palms touch the ground and she calls upon her magic. A circle of runes large enough to encircle both of them appears. Gray chains shoot out from the circle. They take hold of Claudine’s ankles and then her wrists, forcing the dragoness onto her hands and knees. For good measure, she has a chain take hold of Claudine’s tail.

Maya stands up. She tilts her head haughtily up at Claudine who now regards her with an expression of shock. Maya says nothing as she walks behind the half-dragon.

Claudine grunts as her head is forced against the floor. Maya grabs a fistful of golden hair and then growls into her ear:

“You should know better than to touch what’s mine, Claudine.”

With that, she unceremoniously drops her hand. She then reaches down to claim Claudine. Her other hand goes to grip the base of the half-dragon’s left wing while she sinks her teeth into the right wing.

This time, when Claudine screams, Maya doesn’t think of her silencing spell. She wants everyone to hear. It is only natural that, since she is the only one who can keep up with Claudine, she is the only one who will take her as well.

Hours later, Maya awakens to the grumbling of her stomach. She finds herself surrounded in warmth; Claudine is hugging her to her chest. Maya smiles happily as memories of the previous night flood into her mind. She also feels Claudine’s tail between her legs and she realizes then that Claudine is clinging onto both Maya and her own tail. How adorable!

She basks in the embrace until her hunger becomes too much. She reluctantly decides to find food as she remembers the overturned snack tray. At least she won’t have to travel too far. She can eat quickly and return back to Claudine.

Maya carefully extracts herself from the half-dragon, trying her best not to disturb the other girl. When she removes herself, she has to smile at the sight: Claudine immediately hugs her tail tighter as if she misses Maya’s presence.

As she gets up, Maya realizes she’s no longer in the living room but in Claudine’s bedroom. She blinks and then she realizes that somehow, during the night, they had made their way into the bedroom and the dragoness had made a makeshift cave from the bedframe. Maya smiles. She wouldn’t mind sleeping like this if she always woke up in a similar situation.

The space around Claudine’s cave gives her pause. Scattered around the room are white feathers. Maya curiously follows the trail until her leg spasms and she runs into Claudine’s desk, accidentally knocking over a few books. Ah, she didn’t realize it until now but her entire body is sore and it seems her motor functions have not been fully restored. When she looks at her body, she sees that her waist and legs are covered in scale-shaped bruises.

For a moment, she stares at the imprints in amusement, before she slowly bends down to pick up the books. As she does, she comes face-to-face with images of…herself?

In two of the knocked over books, the pages are opened to images of Maya. Maya in class, Maya walking, Maya playing piano. As she flips through one of the books, Maya realizes the images are all of herself. She isn’t the only one who has been capturing candid photos of her rival-turned-friend-turned sleepover buddy. And as she flips through the book, she starts to notice a reoccurring theme. She then looks down to her legs which are especially covered in tokens of Claudine’s possessive desire. She smiles. Maya returns the books to the desk as her mind begins to churn with all the possibilities of how to use her newfound knowledge.

For it appears Maya isn’t the only one with fixations.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please look forward to the sequel (never): Zettai Ryouiki are a Glimpse into Prosperity.


End file.
